ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:UltraGrenburr12678/Ultraman Orb Chronicle
I will be starting a long-term* project to (attempt to) translate the unseen adventures of entitled the |Urutoraman Ōbu Kuronikuru}} (not to be confused with ''Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle), as revealed in the Ultraman Orb Super Complete Works book. This will hopefully be done before the end of the month. Notes *Please be patient with the translations, and do correct me where necessary. *Names of new characters and locations might not be translated correctly. *The 'Ultraman Orb Year 1908 Events' section is written in manuscript style, as shown in the book. Also, it is a draft, and many of the scenes in it were edited and cut out for the TV series. *Credits to Ultraman Life AKA Cydrixar and Crazybeard1234 AKA CBeard for their translations of chapters 2 and 4 respectively, as well as everyone who helped and supported us on this project. Poll After this is done, do we make a page for this? Yes No __TOC__ Credits to Ultraman Life AKA Cydrixar for his translations Gai and Juggler start to seperately go down their own paths. On the Warrior's Peak, Gai was given a mission by the Ring to gather 4 elements (Earth, Water, Fire, Wind) for the Orbcalibur, hidden throughout space. On this journey, Gai ends many battles and experiences many farewells. On this long journey, he doesn't fight others unless it is necessary, and at the same time not overlooking the weak, that is Gai's character. Meanwhile, Juggler had changed. Becoming a mercenary, Juggler had paricipated in many wars on many planets. Throughout the galaxy, the great influencial interstellar administration organization 'Interstellar Alliance' for the first time experienced a gruesome guerilla attack. Many of the weak were victimised. The unbearable feelings gradually drag Juggler's heart into darkness. All alone, the Serpent-Hearted Sword talks to Juggler. The sword says "Other Juggler." "Me? Am I being called out to?" "Do you think that if you seriously suffer you will find an answer? Don't you want to have fun in this crazy world?!" On the stage that is the universe, the story of Gai and Juggler's wandering and adventures begin. Planet 484. This is a high gravity wintery planet. The planet is the Interstellar Alliance's prison. Strong gravitational waves and a sturdy outer wall surrounding it make escaping this custody institution impossible. Jugglus Juggler is imprisoned here. Juggler was aware that he was simultaneously transported with "The Milky Way's Most Dangerous Lifeform", locked up in a Super Polymerized Gold Capsule. Balloonga! Credits to Crazybeard1234 AKA CBeard for his translations Juggler awakens Magatanothor in Ishtal civilization. In the 20th century, Gai heard of an omen that a King Demon Beast would revive under an aurora in a Tundra, so he flew there. The omen says that King Demon Beast's arrival will cause the sun's rays to be abnormal. The Tundra's permafrost melts away, and the monsters inside the ice start to revive. At Paikal Lake, Kingsaurus II appears. The people fear "the revival of the legendary dragon". Kingsaurus II attacks the lakeside village, but is defeated by Gai. A young local artisan named Sir Morozofu took a picture of it. At the place Kingsaurus II was defeated, there was a young man in a black mantle holding the Dark Ring. It was Jugglus Juggler. He obtains Kingsaurus II's card and laughs. 1908, East Europe, Rupashka Empire. Royalties and the revolutionary army fight frequently in this age of riots. A legislator's daughter, Natasha, runs away to avoid the conflict, and is surrounded by a forest and springs in Rusalka, where she lived alone. Natasha got some old newspapers, she read an article "Monster Exterminated By Mysterious Giant of Light". A blurr photo showed a young man (Gai) holding a part of a monster. One day, Natasha was collecting medicinal plants, when suddenly, there was a loud sound, the sky was full of light, and then a giant of light and a monster appeared. An intense battle unfolded between the two of them. They are Super C.O.V., revived from the fjord's valley, and Ultraman Orb. The battle unfolded at a distant shoreline, but they flew over to Rusalka. Orb defeats Super C.O.V. but caused a lot of damage to the forest. Natasha, on the outskirts of the forest, discovers an injured young man. Natasha gave some water to Gai. Gai notices that he looks similar to the young man in the newspaper. Natasha accompanies Gai to her mountain hut. "Who are you? ...You are?" asked Natasha. "...I don't know." answered Gai. The violent battle resulted in Gai losing his memories of being Ultraman Orb. They went to a hospital in a large city, with Natasha and Gai sticking close together. Natasha holds Gai's hand and feels something mysterious. Gai takes a look of the beautiful water and atmosphere of Rusalka. Gai completely eats the soup Natasha makes. Gai saved some children from an accident, and the villagers start to open up to him. Gai collected some firewood for the village elders with earnest. He did easier than the strength of 10 people together. The lonely girl Natasha keeps going back to Gai, and the villagers start to like him. Gai starts to perform his hometown's song on his musical instrument (Orbnica), and people listen to it. Natasha teaches Gai her own hometown's lullaby song. The two of them make a duet in the forest. Natasha becomes attaracted to Gai. At that time, she thinks: "I want to leave this place with him." out of instinctual feelings. One month later, at night, an aurora appeared. From the aurora came the Light Monster Pris-Ma, which started to attack the village. Gai fought the monster and in a moment, transformed into Ultraman Orb. While fighting Pris-Ma, Gai gets back his memories of being Ultraman Orb. Natasha was dumbfounded. Orb was absorbed into Pris-Ma, and from the inside he used his Orbcalibur to destroy it. Gai exhausted all of his stamina in that victory. Juggler came out of hiding during the event. Juggler then used his Dark Ring to get Pris-Ma's card. The chance ahd arrived, using the light-attributed monsters Kingsuaurus II, Super C.O.V., and Pris-Ma's cards, he threw them into the Dark Ring. "Awaken! King Demon Beast of Light Maga-Zetton!" said Juggler. Maga-Zetton appeared in the forest. Gai then went into forest. However, his stamina hasn't fully recovered. Gai was stopped by Natasha, so he gave her the Orbnica, and told her to wait for him as he will surely return. The fight between Ultraman Orb and Maga-Zetton got Natasha cought up, and in a flame she was blown away (however, in reality Juggler had rescued her). Natasha was killed...seeing that, he lost his self control, going berserk. Along with defeating Maga-Zetton, he had lost the Orbcalibur and Orb Origin. The energy of Ultraman that sealed Maga-Zetton was obtained by Gai through the Orb Ring. From now, Gai uses Ultraman and Tiga's Cards to Fusion Up into Spacium Zeperion in order to fight. Natasha was rescued by a mysterious figure (Juggler), and was left in the forest. A villager rescued her, and Natasha was brought to a hospital in town. When Natasha was discharged, she went back to the forest of Rusalka. In a several-kilometer radius, the forest trees were destroyed. This would later be called the Rusalka Great Explosion. After that, the conflict in Rupashka Empire extended to the outskirts of Rusalka, and then in they year 1916, Natasha went to Japan by herself as a refugee. Natasha fell in love with a Japanese interpretor, and became the wife Ke Yumeno, in his parents' liquor store. Holding his wife's hand, he puts a ring on it and becomes the young head of a new family. That held hand warmly transmitted, and love was born. However, Natasha's thoughts of Gai never dissappeared. The thoughts of Gai came back to her through a single photograph. Natasha sealed the photo away in a Matryoshka, so that the last doll will not be empty, and it was passed down to her children and grandchildren. When her children were displeased, Natasha told them: "Well then, I will tell you how to be happy" "Huh?" "Love is born from a grasped hand." 1950s, in the middle of South America, Burlesque archipelago, Coral Beach. Secret Organization Sector 51 dispatched Mike Scudder to investigate the repeated events of ships and airplanes disappearing at the Burlesque Ocean area. It is called "The Mystery Of The Burlesque Triangle". News of UFO sightings around the Burlesque ocean area are frequent. In 1947, Scudder prioritized a crashed UFO in New Sarajevo state, Rockwez that was akin to in the news, and he kept chasing after the mystery. At the time, Captain Scudder got to know a mysterious young man named Gai. Scudder was cautious about Gai, whose true character was unknown. Was he a communist spy? Or even an alien? Scudder suspects Gai of this mystery case and follows him. Suddenly, a spaceship flew in. Three-meter aliens appeared. Scudder and Gai attack. Gai cooperated with Sudder to defeat the three-meter aliens. In following the mystery of the Burlesque Triangle, a friendship between Gai and Scudder was born. Behind the black curtains of the events, the space girl Biranki crossed space to follow Juggler. The airplanes and ships in the Burlesque Triangle were attacked and their whereabouts unknown, because Biranki had called upon the Saucer Beast Hungler, all to lure Gai towards the endgame. "I'll mess you up, Gai, for interfering with my beloved Juggler-sama! Even if you don't care, Juggler will come back to me!" shouted Biranki. Hungler caused a tsunami on Coral Beach and landed there, and started heading towards the resort hotel area. Chasing down Hungler, Captain Scudder and Gai were in a tight crisis. Flying driftwood caused Captain Scudder to lose consciousness. He could not be brought to the hospital. Gai used the Tiga and Ultraman cards to transform into Spacium Zeperion. Spacium Zeperion fought against Hungler and destroyed it. Biranki was dumbfounded. Juggler had been there. "What you did was unecccessary you idiot." said Juggler. Biranki disappeared with Juggler. While Scudder was in hospital, he talked to Gai. "Goodbye... from the stars." "Did you...watch me?" "I didn't see anything...I won't report it to Sector 51. I never even met you." "Captain Scudder..." "If you want, you can have my jacket. It may be dirty and cheap, but it's leather. Goodbye!" Wearing Captain Scudder's leather jacket, Gai went to Coral Beach and looked at the evening sunset, and he felt that the deep red was beutiful. He gave himself the Earth name Kurenai Gai, and he set off for a new adventure. "Umm...please hear me out. I..." explained Biranki to Juggler. "Shall we have coffee at dawn?" said Juggler to Biranki. With pleasure, Biranki had coffee with Juggler. Her conciousness seems to slip away. On a foreign planet. In the middle of a wasteland, Biranki woke up. "Don't follow me - J." That was written on a note she had in her hand. "Juggler-sama you idiot! I won't give up! My love is eternal!" Biranki shouted and could be heard throughout the wasteland. 1: Forest Orb Origin fights Maga-Zetton. He parries fireball attacks using his holy sword. The Timer on his chest starts ringing. Another fireball attack comes. Orb Origin gets completely staggered by it. The Timer on his chest . 2: Grassland Natasha walks over to the grassland. Suddenly, her eyes stop at one point. Gai was injured after his defeat. Natasha took him and left. Natasha had rescued Gai. 3: Natasha's Room Gai groans on a bed. After drinking some water, he wipes his sweat away and goes out looking for Natasha. When his eyes open, he leaves the room. Gai: "Someone took care of me..." Gai was giddy after his defeat and nearly falls. His hand was held by Natasha. Natasha: Don't move, you have a high fever, go back to sleep. Gai: I was sleeping... Natasha starts to sing her lullaby. Gai: What song is that? Natasha: My homeland's song. A lullaby. Gai puts on an expression full of comfort. 4: Grassland (A few days later) Natasha sings her song. Gai joins her using a pan flute. Natasha: What a wonderful melody. Gai: It's my homeland's song. Natasha: Where is your homeland? Gai looks up to the sky. Natasha: You came from the sky? Gai: No, everywhere is my hometown. The both of them start a relationship. They were both seen by Juggler, hiding from view. He has complex facial expression. 5: Natasha's Room They were enjoying themselves and had a photo of them put in a frame. At the time, the land where Maga-Zetton appeared starts making sounds and shakes. 6: Forest Maga-Zetton reappears. 7 The sound of Maga-Zetton's appearance could be heard from far away. Gai was wandering outside. Natasha: Don't go! Gai: ..... Natasha: Your body can't fight anymore! You will surely die this time. If you're gone, I... They mutually realized their emotions. Natasha embraces Gai. Gai hugs Natasha back. After Gai lets go of her shoulders, Natasha has the pan flute in her hands. Gai: Hold on to this. I will surely come back. Gai went out of the room. Natasha becomes dumbfounded. 8: Within The Forest (Naomi's dream) Natasha runs. In the young girls pupils, event of the mysterious giant Orb fighting Maga-Zetton reflects. Underfoot the giant the young girl runs in bewilderment, shouting something. Natasha: Gai! Gai: Where are you? Using his holy sword, Orb Origin fights Maga-Zetton, and Orb Origin notices the young girl below him. Gai's voice: Natasha, why are you here?! Natasha: That voice? Gai! Gai's voice: Don't stay here! Run away quickly, Natasha! Orb is hit by a fireball attack from Maga-Zetton. The young girl was caught in the impact. Gai's voice: Natasha......... Trembling with rage, Orb uses his great power. There was a giant ring of that light spread out. Maga-Zetton was beaten, and in a radius of 30 kilometers all the trees and shrubs were destroyed. Something shining in his hands had crumbled into the ground. Maga-Zetton exploded. From a small part of its crystal there was light. The light gathered in the man's hand, and there was a card. It was the Original Ultraman's card. X X X Just before that, the fight between Orb Origin was seen by Juggler. A young girl gets into Juggler's view. Juggler: ......... Maga-Zettons' fireball flew. The impact sent the young girl flying. In the following moment, Juggler moved and the young girl was covered in a barrier. Juggler had teleported with Natasha. 9: Grassland Juggler holds the young girl in the grassland. Juggler nearly smiles. Juggler: This woman, is a card that can be used from now. Juggler brings the girl to a hospital in town. X X X Juggler placed his ear on the damaged girl's chest. Juggler: Not breathing...Oi, get up. With earnestness, Juggler had performed a resuscitation. The girl's heart starts to beat. Juggler:...... Don't die, oi. Juggler split his own life energy with the girl. The girl's eyes open. Juggler's was surprised. Natasha:......You are? Juggler: ...... Juggler's eyes shined. Juggler: ......forget about me. Natasha was swept off her feet again by Juggler, who left. 10: Within The Forest Gai was looking for Natasha. Running around, going in circles, he was in pain. Gai: Natasha! Something burned under his foot. There were signs that his panflute had burned. Gai stands alone. 11: Natasha's Room Natasha awakens. There's an old lady next to her bed. Old lady: Are you awake, Natasha? You have been been a week. Natasha: What happened to Gai? Old lady: Who is Gai? The one who brought you here was an Asian (It's Juggler), and he had left in a . Natasha runs out. 12: Within The Forest Natasha shouts. Natasha: Gai! Natasha runs around searching, she gets tired and sits down. Natasha hums the song that she sings with Gai. She is seen by Juggler, under the shade of trees. Rupashka area of the North Pole, Sevel archipelago. Within the ice, Peguila appeared and fought with Ultraman Orb. Orb defeats Peguila. Juggler obtains Peguila's Wind-Attribute card. In order to awaken Maga-Basser, Juggler travels to Japan. A bad omen (Worldwide weather instability) begins. Gai travels south from the North Pole, to Japan, where he settles. Riding on a freezer truck, he went to Tokyo. The TV series starts here. Orb and Zero fly off to space to defeat Desastro the Super Sky Great Violent-beast. While they were waiting for it, Desastro opens a space-time distortion and causes a violent inter-dimensional storm. Xio launches all their spacecrafts to provide support, and Ultraman X joins Orb. Together, they search for Desastro, and are surprised when they see its true form. This crossover marks X's final story. を行く」|Dai Jū-shō 'Wataridori, Uchū (sora) wo Iku'}} Sent back to the Warrior's Peak, Gai is given a new mission. Gai has to overcome trouble everywhere in the universe. Everywhere Gai goes, Juggler bothers him. Just behind them, chasing after them is that space girl Biranki. Filled with expectations, their adventures continue. Category:Blog posts